


and the stars hang like lanterns in the night sky

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Illustrations, Multi, Parties, Quadrant Confusion, Seadweller Culture, Sparring, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: "your Ancestor shipped the two of you off to "learn to be proper seadwellers", something that factored into neither of your plans.Ampora boys didn't factor into your plans either, but you can't seem to get rid of them, and they're kinda cute...and what the hell, the two of you have shared everything since forebber anyway."





	and the stars hang like lanterns in the night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> happy polyswap!!!


End file.
